No More Tomatoes
by X-Midnight-Lady-X
Summary: Spamano. The dentist told Lovino that he's not allowed to have any tomatoes anymore, otherwise his teeth will be ruined. Antonio now has the task to keep tomatoes away from Lovino. Oh, but Lovino would do anything to get his tomato. T for kiss and swears


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own APH**

**A/N:**** Hm...what can I say about this? I believe this was my...third APH fic written. I love how I'm moving them from dA to here, instead of the other way round which I normally do XD**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, swearing (Lovino), Human names used, modern AU...I guess..boyxboy kissing -  
>Wait...what? OMG! This is the first boyxboy kiss that I've written! *faints*<br>****Well, there's your fun fact for the day~**

**Okay, written for the contest on dA, amo-siesta-fc (Amo-siesta is an awesome artist, so you should check her out! She's also my older dA sister ^.^)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

Antonio shot up in his seat as he heard the loud voice of his former subordinate, now lover, followed by a loud crash and a second high pitched scream.

Not a second later, a young dental assistant burst out of the room that Lovino was in. She was screaming hysterically for help before dramatically fainting.

Antonio looked confused and sighed. Really, his little Lovi was always causing trouble, but he didn't care. He was way too cute to stay mad at!

Grinning, he shoved his hands into his pockets and slowly strolled into the dentist's room in which Lovino's voice had erupted. Taking his time, he opened the pristine white door ever so slowly. Ah, it wasn't like Lovino had done anything terrible after all. Besides, what could the cute little Italian do? What harm could he do in a dentist's surgery? The only things that could possibly be dangerous would be the drill, and maybe the small spiky things that they used to poke your teeth, and maybe also...

Antonio's emerald eyes widened as he slammed the door open and rushed inside to see what had happened. He stared at what Lovino was doing, and honestly, he wasn't that surprised.

Lovino was leaning over the old dentist in a threatening manner, pinning him to the chair. He wore a dark look on his (cute) face and had a killer intent in his hazel eyes. His left hand was around the dentist's neck while his right hand was holding a dentist drill. Most of the equipment was now on the floor, scattered everywhere in a mess that only Lovino could manage to create.

"How do you like it in that chair with a drill over your face, bastardo? Not nice? Too fucking bad!" Lovino cackled maniacly as he brought the drill closer towards the old man's face.

Although Antonio had to admit that Lovino would have been utterly sexy if he ever dominated him like that, he knew when enough was enough.

In a quick movement, but still smiling, Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist and pulled him off the dentist with ease. However, Lovino would not give up without a fight. He began thrashing and hitting Antonio as hard as he could, even resorting to biting and screaming profinities in Italian. But the spaniard knew that letting Lovino go in this state, would be the equivilant of unleashing hell.

He wouldn't even do that to Sadiq!

Okay...maybe he would...

Back to the point.

Sighing, Antonio moved one hand to cover Lovino's mouth, keeping the other one around his waist so that he wouldn't try and kill the dentist again, which he was not pleased with. The young italian man kept protesting behind the tanned hand, but all that came out were a couple of muffled sounds.

"So, is there anything wrong with his teeth, Mr. Dentist sir?" The Spaniard questioned the terrified man. He decided to try and be as friendly as possible by adding a cheery smile.

It only creeped the old man out.

"H-h-his teeth are g-going to get many c-cavities if he doesn't st-start to wash his mouth out p-p-properly." Stuttered the nervous dentist quietly

However, Antonio had been too preoccupied keeping Lovino still and try in vain to make him stop struggling, that he hadn't much about what the dentist had said. He knew that th smaller man would never give up without a fight, and frankly, he was quite tired with the situation. So, he decided to the only thing which would guarantee to make the Italian shut up.

He pulled on the stray chocolate curl.

Instantly, Lovino stopped thrashing around and went limp in the taller man's arms. A heavy blush steadily set on his face and he shivered, biting his lip so that he would be able to suppress any moans.

"Lo siento. Carry on, please?"

"...I-is he okay?"

Antonio nodded, urging the dentist to carry on.

"H-he told me th-that he eats a lot of t-tomatoes. But it s-seems that he doesn't wash his m-mouth properly after eating th-them. Therefore, the acid from the t-tomatoes are slowly eroding his teeth."

Antonio gave the dentist a blank stare, indicating that he hadn't had a clue to what he had said. The old man sighed, wondering how he could put the explanation into simpler terms without getting killed by the Italian.

"H-his teeth are g-going to be r-rotten if he keeps eating so many t-t-tomatoes." He stammered.

"Oh! Right, so what must he do now?" Antonio questioned with a dark eyebrow raised, still tugging on the curl which made a thin sheet of sweat begin to form on Lovino's forehead, which Antonio seemed to ignore. The dentist took a deep breath, as if expecting the next sentence to be his last.

"No more Tomatoes."

The Spaniard's mouth dropped.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner time, Antonio placed two plates of Paella Vegetariana for Lovino and himself. The Italian was already seated at table, sipping his water (the dentist had also told him that he shouldn't drink anything sweet too.) whilst waiting for Antonio to sit down, smelling the fresh aroma of the food wafting to his nostrils.<p>

As soon as the other man sat down, Lovino dug into his paella, chomping down on the different assortment of vegatables in it. The Spaniard watched the smaller man carefully as he ate, hoping to his lucky stars that his lover wouldn't notice the small difference in the meal. Besides...peppers were red too!

"...Antonio..."

Unfortunately, his lucky stars were taking the night off.

"Si, Lovi~?" He responded, wondering if he kept his happy aura up, Lovino wouldn't be so mad.

"Why the fuck do I not have any tomatoes in my paella?"

Antonio gulped down his own paella, eating away at most of the dish as he pretended not to hear what Lovino had said. Only a couple more seconds until he finished his meal, then he'd dump the dishes in the sink and lock himself in the guest room for the rest of the night where Lovino wouldn't be able to kill him in his sleep.

Yeah, that was the perfect plan.

"Answer me, bastardo!" The young Italian growled, leaning over the small dining table and gripped the other's shoulders firmly, closing in so that their noses were touching yet he was glaring at the Spaniard with hard hazel eyes.

Well, Antonio wasn't getting anywhere, anytime soon...

"Fusososo~...funny thing, mi amor. The dentist said that your teeth would get all...yucky, if you kept having so many tomatoes! S-so, h-he told me to s-stop giving you tomatoes so much!" He let out a nervous laugh, hoping that Lovino wouldn't try and maim him in his vital regions.

"And you AGREED? CHE PALLE!" Lovino swore loudly as he pushed Antonio back so that he fell backwards on the chair and onto the floor with a satisfying 'thump'. Lovino took his plate and walked over to the sink, dumping his things into it. Straight afterwards, he stormed over to the fridge, hoping that there were some tomatoes in there.

None.

There was no sign of the red fruit anywhere!

Scowling, Lovino slammed the fridge door, making a certain Spaniard wince and stomped outside, fuming as he did so while leaving a stunned, and slightly scared man in the kitchen.

As soon as Lovino had exited the house, Antonio jumped up to stuff his dishes into the dish washer, along with the things that Lovino had left in the sink. There was no way he could do the dishes safely tonight.

Once the dishwasher was promptly running, he ran upstairs and locked himself in the guest room for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Outside, Lovino had made his way towards the green house in their backyard where they grew tomatoes and cucumbers. But mainly tomatoes. Along the way, he kept muttering curses in as many languages he knew.<p>

However, once he reached the door of the greenhouse. He was met with something which left him horrified.

A padlock.

Yes. The stupid tomato bastard had decided to even go as far to put a fucking padlock on the door of their greenhouse to prevent him from getting any tomatoes. Honestly, Lovino considered breaking into the green house, seeing as it was made of glass...but then the foxes and any other damn animals were able to get to the tomatoes. And he wouldn't want them to ruin the beautiful, crimson, juicy fruits.

But then again, he really wanted to have a tomato!

Lovino smirked in the dark, a plan already forming in his head. This was now serious business.

He would get his damn tomato.

He always got his tomoto.

* * *

><p><em>Attempt No. 1<em>

The morning sun shone through the windows of the house as Antonio trodded lazily down the wooden steps as he yawned. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he entered the kitchen when he heard a noise.

A soft sob.

The brunet froze as he heard the sound. There wasn't anyone in the house except for himself and...

No. Way.

The Spaniard turned his head in the direction of the noise and his peridot eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Lovino was sitting at the small round dining table, head buried between his arms and shaking slightly. Antonio had not seen him in this state for quite a while. So whatever was happening, must have been quite serious! Rushing to his side, the taller man wrapper an arm around the Italian, hushing him softly.

"Oh, Lovi~! What's wrong, mi amor?" He asked quietly.

Lovino raised his head and turned towards Antonio. The moment that Antonio met his eyes and took in his adorable face, it took every bit of his will power not to rape him then and there on the spot.

The Italian's bottom lip was trembling and he his eyes seemed to sparkle with innocence. Tears were forming in his hazel eyes and looked like that they were about to fall any minute. He also had a small blush carefully painted across his cheeks. Slowly, he lowered his head slightly, still holding the eye contact and looked up at Antonio through his soft chocolate bangs.

"I-it's j-just..." Lovino chocked on a couple of tears, hiccupping occasionally. Antonio had a look of concern upon his face as he asked Lovino to carry on, gently wiping away the tears which had fallen.

"It's just what, mi amor?

"Y-y-you're being...s-s-so mean to me!" Lovino suddenly raised his voice, standing up. However, the moment after he said that, he sank back down in his chair and clutched onto Antonio's beige t-shirt. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean to scream at you! P-please don't hate me!"

Now Antonio was surprised. Why in the world would he ever have a reason to hate his little tomato?

"Sh, mi tomate. I'm not angry. What did I do?" He knew in times like this, it was best to just listen to Lovino, instead of standing up for himself.

"Sei così perfido...W-w-well...you won't...give me - "

"A kiss? A hug? Love?" Antonio cut him off. The Italian shook his head, making the curl bounce around a little.

"..a tomato..." Lovino called out all of his Italian charm right there, with a little hint of begging as well. There was no way that Antonio could resist him or deny his request now! He was a genius!

Antonio's emerald eyes widened. All of this...over a tomato? Well, that was just weird. He smiled. Wow, Lovino would really go that far for a tomato?

"...Nice try, Lovi~!" Smiled Antonio. He removed his arm from the younger's shoulder and went to prepare himself some breakfast.

Lovino stared after him in shock. Maybe he was smarter than he let on.

"Fuck..."

Well, is was good that he had a plan B

* * *

><p><em>Attempt No.2<em>

It was now around two in the afternoon and Lovino still hadn't gotten his tomato! He was getting really annoyed at this point! He usually had one at every single meal time, and the occasional snack! But no. This Spanish bastard had to...to...tomato block him!

Oh, well. Two could play that game.

Antonio was currently cuddling him on the couch as they watched a romantic movie (it was Antonio's turn to choose). Just as the couple on the screen leaned in to kiss, the Spaniard decided that he would do the same thing.

He raised a finger to Lovino's chin, pushing upwards so that they were now facing each other. Lovino, for once, didn't protest and stayed silent. Thinking that he was lucky, the Spaniard leaned in as well and closed his eyes. Just as their lips were just about to touch...

...Lovino stood up and walked to the other side of the couch.

As you can see, Antonio is not very lucky.

He fell onto the vacated space on the sofa where Lovino had previously been. Turning himself onto his back, he looked up to see the frowning face of his little Lovi.

"Aww~! Lovi~! ¿Por qué?" Antonio pouted, staring longingly towards his lover

"No tomato, no kiss." Stated Lovino bluntly, crossing his arms as if to enforce his statement. The Italian was surprised when the taller man stood up from the coach and shrugged. This was not the reaction he was expecting! He knew that Antonio loved to kiss him! He was supposed to be begging him right now, offering up all the damn tomatoes in the world!

"Okay, then! I'm off to visit Gilbert! Hasta luego, Lovi~." Antonio announced as he walked past him, ruffling his hair and grabbing his keys.

Lovino just stood there fuming.

Thank God for a plan C.

And this one was full proof.

* * *

><p><em>Attempt No. 3<em>

Antonio sighed as he returned to his house. He didn't like to see Lovino upset or angry. Although, he did look very cute when it happened. Still, he knew that taking away tomatoes was like taking a bird's wings away! It just wasn't right!

He wondered if he really should have gone out at a time like that as he turned the key and walked into the house.

Instantly, he was greeted by a basket of bright red tomatoes being shoved in his face. So...Lovino had found his secret stash?

"Take them, bastard." Antonio could just about hear Lovino mumble. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Why would Lovino find the stash of tomatoes, and then offer all of them up to him? Normally, Lovino would have just eaten them all, maybe leaving a couple for him!

Cautiously, he took the basket, smiling gratefully when the young Italian didn't pull them back and clutch them to his chest.

"Gracias, mi pequeño tomate."

Lovino looked down to try and hide a blush which was quickly making itself confortable on his face. He obviously realised that this didn't stop Antonio from seeing, so he turned around and ran into the living room, the other quick on his heels.

"Wait for me!"

Once Antonio had reached the living room, he found Lovino relaxing in the marroon armchair, lying across it so that he had his legs hanging over one arm and his head resting on the other. The Spaniard smiled to see that his lover was now in a better mood than in the afternoon and sat himself down on the couch.

"Just eat them bastard!" Lovino snapped from his position, not taking his eyes off of the television. The taller of the two blinked. Surely, this wasn't Lovino! Lovino always got mad whenever he didn't get his share of tomatoes! "I won't be annoyed." He said, as if reading the Spanish man's thoughts. The small brunet smirked. Oh yes. His plan was going perfectly. It was only a matter of time.

Antonio decided to take his chances and bit into the tomato. There were only about five in the basket anyway. As his teeth sank into the plump fruit, he could taste the sweetness of the tomato juice in his mouth as he quickly devoured the rest of it. It only took him another two minutes until he was already finishing the last one!

Just as he was about to swallow the last piece of the final tomato, he suddenly felt himself being pushed back onto the sofa.

Lovino was kissing him.

The Italian had just jumped up and pressed himself against the Spaniards lips, greedily licking at them, asking for entrance. Of course, the latter could only comply.

The Italian was sexy when he dominated after all.

As soon as he parted his lips, he could feel the other lapping at the walls of his mouth, tasting the still fresh aroma of the tomatoes. Lovino grabbed his head to keep him still as he moved down, licking and sucking his neck, making the Spanish man moan in pleasure as he closed his emerald eyes and leaving marks everywhere.

He soon found his moans silenced as his lips were re-captured by the Italian. Lovino delve into Antonio's mouth once again, enjoying the taste of the tomatoes he had been deprived of all day. Soon enough, he found the thing he was looking foor.

The tomato piece.

Lovino smirked as his tongue touched it and attempted to steal it from the other. He slowly moved the piece of fruit upwards into his own mouth, hoping that the other didn't notice.

Just when he had almost taken it, he suddenly felt another tongue pulling it back. He panicked, which let Antonio take the advantage and swallow it.

Pulling back , Lovino breathed heavily with a deep blush on his face. In this situation, he could only pretend that the tomato wasn't his target.

Well, that plan didn't work.

"Lovi..." Antonio breathed out as Lovino lay on his chest.

"Mmm?"

"..Lo siento...you're still not getting any tomatoes."

"Dannazione!"

* * *

><p>Italian:<p>

Fuck: "Cazzo" or " E che cazzo!" (more like WTF to the 2nd)

shit: "Merda"

damnit: "Dannazione"

fuck you: "Fottiti!" or go fuck you up "Vai a farti fottere!"

You're so mean: "Sei così perfido (male) perfida (female)"

Spanish:

Lo siento - Sorry

Por que - Why?

Mi amor - My love

Mi tomate - My tomato

**Eheheh...I wrote my first Shounen-ai kiss...and it was Spero! ^.^  
>How was it?<strong>

**Leave a review and let me know please?**

**~ML  
>x <strong>


End file.
